


Where All Love Is, part 2 {art}

by altocello



Series: Two That Are One [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Digital Painting, F/M, Fanart, Portraits, tagging for angst just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Rey, in that moment of perfect wordless communication with the other half of her soul."For where all love is, the speaking is unnecessary. It is all. It is undying. And it is enough."-Diana Gabaldon, "Outlander"
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Two That Are One [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679824
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Where All Love Is, part 2 {art}

**Author's Note:**

> The companion piece to my Ben Solo redraw. 
> 
> I don't mean to hit anyone in the feels too hard, things are tough enough in the Real World at the moment, but I couldn't just draw half of them. And the look on her face in this moment was... well it was really something, and worth celebrating. I would have loved to have gotten to see more of them.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/rey-redraw.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/rey-redraw-eye.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/rey-redraw-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are sincerely appreciated.  
> Say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/altocello)!  
> I'm also on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/artocello/blog/artocello).


End file.
